1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to medical equipment. In particular, the present disclosure relates to an ECG lead wire organizer and dispenser, and methods for use thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrocardiograph (ECG) monitors and recorders (hereinafter “ECG Monitors”) are widely used to obtain biopotential signals containing information indicative of the electrical activity associated with the heart and pulmonary system. To obtain biopotential signals, ECG electrodes are applied to the skin of a patient in various locations and coupled to an ECG monitor. Placement of the electrodes is dependant on the information sought by the clinician.
The placement of the ECG electrodes on the patient has been established by medical protocols. The most common protocols require the placement of the electrodes in a 3-lead, a 5-lead or a 12-lead configuration. A 3-lead configuration requires the placement of three electrodes; one electrode adjacent each clavicle bone on the upper chest and a third electrode adjacent the patient's lower left abdomen. A 5-lead configuration requires the placement of the three electrodes in the 3-lead configuration with the addition of a fourth electrode adjacent the sternum and a fifth electrode on the patient's lower right abdomen. A 12-lead configuration requires the placement of 10 electrodes on the patient's body. Four electrodes, which represent the patient's limbs, include the left arm electrode (LA), the right arm electrode (RA), the left leg electrode (LL), and the right leg electrode (RL). Six chest electrodes (V1-V6 leads) are placed on the patient's chest at various locations near the heart. Three additional references are constructed from measurements between the right arm and left arm (Lead I), the right arm and the left leg (Lead II) and the left arm to left leg (Lead III). The ten electrodes provide 12 measurement points consisting of I, II, III, AVR, AVL, AVF, and V1-V6 with the right leg electrode typically used as a ground.
The electrodes, after being positioned on the patient, connect to an ECG monitor by an ECG lead set. The distal end of the ECG lead set, or portion closest to the patient, connects to each electrode (alternatively, the electrodes may be integrated into the distal end of the ECG lead set) and receives biopotential signals from the body. The proximal end of the ECG lead set connects to the ECG input connector and supplies the biopotential signals received from the body to the ECG monitor.
Proper placement of the ECG electrodes and proper connections of the ECG electrodes to the ECG lead sets is critical for obtaining the correct biopotential signals. Clinicians often have difficulty connecting ECG lead sets to ECG electrodes because the individual wires of the ECG lead set often become entangled or because the clinician must determine which individual wire connects to each electrode. In addition, the individual wires of the ECG lead sets are often long and cumbersome resulting in patient discomfort.
Issues with placement of electrodes and connection of the ECG lead set are often compounded during emergency situations. First responders and clinicians often place ECG electrodes on accident victim or heart attack sufferers to establish the medical condition. Any delay may result in adverse consequences. Other emergency treatments may require the rapid removal of ECG electrodes further compounding the issues with entanglement and re-connection.
During use, individual electrodes or one or more of the individual wires of the ECG lead sets may become damaged. Individual electrodes may be replaced provided the ECG lead set connects to the electrodes via an electrode connector. Individual wires of the ECG lead set sometimes cannot be replaced and damage thereof may require the replacement of the entire ECG lead set.
The present application provides an ECG lead set organizer, dispenser and methods of use thereof that preventing the aforementioned problems.